My Life Would Suck Without You
by EndlessDaydreams
Summary: Drew and May haven't seen each other in two years. What happens when they meet again? Contestshipping songfic! Rated T for language.


Hi! This is my second story, but first songfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon or the song "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson.

_Song Lyrics,_Normal, Thoughts.

* * *

Third Person POV

It was early morning, and May was walking in the park when suddenly she saw a bush full of red roses. It reminded her of a certain green-haired, arrogant person. She remembered all of the times she had together with Drew.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before._

They argued and fought, but deep inside, they knew they were good friends and rivals. In fact, they both wanted to be more than friends and rivals. But that was two years ago.

_Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again._

Drew was in the local cafe, twirling a red rose in his hand. It reminded him of when he threw roses to May all of the time. He would never admit it, but he had a crush on May. He did tease her, but that was to cover up his feelings. But after all, red roses mean love.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah._

After May's walk, she entered the local cafe. She took a seat at a table, still thinking about Drew. She ordered a cup of hot chocolate, and the waiter left to get her order. When she got her hot chocolate, she suddenly froze. She spotted a special someone that sat just a few tables away.

_You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you._

Drew was staring outside, drinking his coffee, when he turned his head and saw her. He could recognize that outfit, hair, and bandana anywhere. It was definitely May. She stared back. They sat staring at each other in an awkward silence for a few seconds, when Drew got up and went over to her table.

_Baby I was stupid for telling you good bye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight._

"Hey May, long time no see." Drew greeted.

"Yeah, it has been a long time hasn't it?" May said.

"Can I sit here?" Drew asked.

"Sure." May said.

"So, how have you been?" Drew asked her.

"I've been good, how about you?" May said.

"I've been alright." Drew replied.

_I know I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you._

May's POV

I was so nervous talking to Drew. I mean, we haven't seen each other in two years! But now, since we're 16, he's grown so much taller, and more handsome. I still have a crush on him, even after two years.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah._

Drew's POV

I tried to stay as calm as possible while talking to her. It was pretty difficult. I mean, I was talking to my crush after two years of not seeing each other! It's not as easy as you think. But ever since we last saw each other, her figure has grown. She had curves, she was skinny, and she got prettier. Fuck, let's just hope my hormones don't lose control.

_You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you._

Third Person POV

"So what are you doing here, in Petalburg?" May asked.

"I recently just moved here." Drew nonchalantly looked off in the distance.

"Really? Why?" May curiously asked.

"My dad got a job here." Drew said.

_Being with you  
is so dysfunctional  
I really should miss you  
But I can't let you go._

May POV

"Crap, does that mean I'll keep bumping into him? I don't know if I can take that. Shit." I thought.

"After all, I can't control myself around him." I mentally sighed.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah.  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you._

Third Person POV

Drew looked back at May. "I've honestly missed you, you know." He said.

May bolted up. "You have?" She eagerly asked him.

"Yeah." Drew said bluntly.

"I've missed you too." May said.

They both looked in eachother's eyes. They met green to blue. They inched closer to each other.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah.  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly, my life would suck without you._

They could feel eachother's breath when they were only two centimeters apart.

They got even closer, until their lips touched. Their lips tingled, and sparks flew.

A simple kiss turned passionate. When they broke apart for air, they looked at eachother's eyes again.

"I love you, May." Drew said.

"I love you too, Drew." May smiled.

They both knew that their lives would suck without each other.

* * *

That's a wrap. I hope you guys liked it! Please, tell me what you think. No flames.

Please review! =)


End file.
